


Shocked- Funtime Frexy

by LeafyPanda1



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ballora (mentioned) - Freeform, Bon-Bon (mentioned), Crying, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Funtime Foxy angst, Funtime Foxy has a lot of emotions, Funtime Foxy is a sad bean, Funtime Frexy, Gay Robots, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Male Funtime Foxy, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyPanda1/pseuds/LeafyPanda1
Summary: Funtime Foxy had a small breakdown and Funtime Freddy helps him.For trigger warnings, read the tags.
Relationships: Funtime Foxy/Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 16





	Shocked- Funtime Frexy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello strangers.  
> This is my first work on Ao3 so here, take this angsty Funtime Frexy fanfic-  
> Trigger Warnings: Read the tags.  
> Please, if you are sensitive to any of this, click off!  
> Oh also, this isn't heavy angst but I still thought that I might warn you.  
> To anyone who stayed, happy reading!

Ft Foxy smiled widely and started his act for the little surrounding children. He continued his show for a few hours until the party ended. 

He was sent back to Sister Location, trapped underground once again. 

~Funtime Foxy's POV~

As soon as the technicians left, depositing me back in the Funtime Auditorium, I opened his eyes and walked off of my stage. 

_Geez, finally… those kids were unbearable today. Little pricks… _I thought bitterly.__

____

____

I wandered around my room, and peeked through the vents, just in time to see the security guard come out of the elevator. 

_Hah, good luck…_

____

____

The guard walked around for a little bit, listening to the HandUnit. 

_God, I hate that thing… _I thought, growling a little bit.__

____

____

“It looks like Funtime Foxy is taking a little break. Let’s motivate him with a controlled shock.” 

_Oh no, please no…_

____

____

I stood up quickly, before feeling the jolt of electricity pulse through my mechanical body. Whimpering, holding back a screech of unbearable pain, I quickly ran back to my stage and started “performing”, before he could shock me again.

I saw the lights come on, and I continued to perform, hoping that he’d go away soon. 

_Next time you do that, I will kill you… ___

____

____

He walked away, crawling through the Vents to Circus Gallery and I stopped. Sitting down on my stage, I took a few deep breaths, trying to control the electric pain that was still faintly coursing through me. 

When the guard’s shift was finally over, I crawled through the vent and walked through Ballora’s Gallery.

“I hear someone, is anyone there?” she asked, creeping closer to me.

I smiled faintly and answered, “Just me Ballora.”

“Oh, Funtime Foxy. There was someone who passed through earlier so I am just on high guard.”

“That’s fine Ballora, I was just on my way to the Breaker Room.” 

She smiled. “Okay then, go ahead my child.”

I smiled back at her and continued walking forwards, opening the door to the breaker door and walking in. 

I looked around and, not watching where I was going, accidentally knocked against some of the machinery and wires that were loosely hanging down. 

"Shit..." I cursed under my breath, freezing in place.

"Bon-Bon, I heard something. Come out, come out wherever you are~"

"Oh hush now, there's no one there! Let's go back to our stage."

I chuckled and said, "Fred, it's just me."

I watched cautiously as Freddy walked closer.

"Bon-Bon let's say hi to the birthday boy~"

I nervously stepped back as Bon-Bon said, "Freddy it's just Funtime Foxy. The guard's shift ended, remember?"

Freddy's eyes traced over me, observing closely, and he suddenly smiled. "Heya Foxy!"

I smiled at him, and quietly murmured a thanks to Bon-Bon. He smiled at me and winked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come to my stage and hang for a bit before the technicians come back."

Funtime Freddy looked over at Bon-Bon, "Oh, it's okay Fred! I was planning to visit my sister anyway!"

He nodded, saying a quick goodbye to Bon-Bon, and we both shifted into our human forms. He followed me as we made our way back through Ballora's Gallery and, saying a quick greeting to Ballora, climbed back through the vents to the Funtime Auditorium.

Freddy sat on my stage and watched me as I uncomfortably stood near the vent, feeling a little awkward.

His eyes trailed over me as I fidgeted and he quietly said, "C'mere Foxy..."

I stumbled over to him, tears already falling down my face as I sat next to him. He quietly wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. 

I unconsciously sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed my back gently, whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

I hated the feeling of my shaking body, and the thought of looking so weak and pathetic in front of Freddy. I frantically tried to make myself stop, desperately tried to stifle my tears.

Freddy noticed and gently pulled my hand away from my face, where I had been wiping my tears.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay. Just let it all out."

My body wracked with sobs and we stayed like that for a few minutes, with me crying into his shoulder and him comforting me, rubbing my back, and murmuring encouragement.

I looked up at him and he softly wiped the tears out of my eyes. I chuckled softly and hugged him.

"Thank you..." I said.

He smiled down at me and gave a dry chuckle. "Anytime sweetheart," he said, planting a soft kiss on top of my head.

I blushed and cuddled into him. "S-shut up."

He wrapped his arms around me and snuggled his head into my neck. 

"I love you," he said.

"I.. love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Gghulikgtfyuihkgfjrdufitgoyik so wholesome-  
> I love this ship so much.  
> I didn't know how to end this so sorry if it sucks-
> 
> Thank you for reading, love you guys!
> 
> \--  
> <3 Micy!


End file.
